Ego
Ego was a Celestial, a primordial and extremely powerful entity, and the father of Star-Lord. He originally appeared to be a caring and wise father with a cocky personality, similar to his own son. However, it is later revealed that he is a ruthless entity with a god complex who wishes to conquer the universe. He is a mysterious adventurer from far parts of the galaxy who has heard the legend of the Guardians of the Galaxy following the Battle of Xandar and has come to meet them for the first time. Reunited with his son in 2014, Ego desired to forward his plan to rule the universe through the Expansion by using his son's Celestial genes to terraform the planets he has planted alien seedlings on. Halfway through the Expansion, Ego's plans were foiled by the Guardians of the Galaxy and he was ultimately destroyed by their hand. Biography Apparition in the Galaxy Millions of years ago, Ego was born as a member of a primordial, brain-like race known as the Celestials. He dwelled in loneliness for years, until he discovered his ability to manipulate matter and constructed a protective shell around himself. Over the course of many years, he kept building layers over the shell which evolved into a planet itself. After this, he began to wonder about the purpose of his existence. To find purpose and meaning, Ego decided to create an humanoid avatar, which was an extension of his consciousness, to explore the galaxy and dwell among other galactic civilizations as well as learn about these civilizations.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Dividing and Conquering As time progressed and as Ego had became one of the last few of his species, he began a desire to conquer the universe for himself. He tried to achieve this feat by planting extraterrestrial seedlings across different planets in the cosmos. He, in the guise of an individual of the home species of the planets he had encountered across the universe, had conceived multiple children in an attempt to terraform the planets and interlink them to his own body, as the mechanism required to activate the seedlings required two individuals with the Celestial gene. When his children had failed to inherit his Celestial DNA, Ego murdered them and the mothers he had impregnated them with over the millennia. Ego, in an attempt to defend his actions, claimed the deaths were painless. Experiences on Earth In 1980, he visited Earth to plant one of his seeds in the woods of Missouri, United States. He met human Meredith Quill and awed her almost instantly, under the guise of a "spaceman". Ego and Meredith had conceived a child named Peter Quill, who would later go on to inherit Ego's Celestial DNA, becoming the first successful offspring of Ego's to do so. Ego then realized that he was genuinely falling in love with Meredith and that it would put him off-task to stay on Earth with her instead of forwarding his plans to conquer the galaxy. Because of this he deliberately, yet reluctantly, caused a inside Meredith's genes, leading to her death in 1988, before leaving Earth. Meredith described him to her son as an "angel," and a being of pure light, which her family seemed to regard as a delusion. In the weeks leading up to Meredith's death, Ego had hired the Ravagers led by Yondu Udonta to bring his son to him. Udonta, though, realized that Ego was killing his children and thus withheld from delivering his son to him. Yondu trained Peter Quill to be a Ravager as his protégé instead of delivering him to Ego. In between Meredith's death and the Quest for the Orb, Ego took up a new protégé, Mantis, and the two had resided on Ego's planetary form. After the Battle of Xandar, the Nova Corps did an analysis of Peter Quill. Irani Rael commented that Quill's father was something "they had never seen before."Guardians of the Galaxy Reunited with Peter Quill Meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy 's father]] When Ayesha had sent her fleet of drones on the Guardians of the Galaxy team following the reason Rocket Raccoon had stolen their batteries after defeating the Abilisk, Ego appeared and used his immense power to destroy the fleet while the Guardians crashed on a nearby planet, which is Ego's. On the planet, Ego met with the Guardians and revealed himself as Quill's father. During the meeting, Ego attempted to make Quill to return to his home accompanied by Gamora and Drax while Rocket and Groot kept an eye on Nebula. When Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers arrived to capture Quill and to hand him over to the Sovereign after being hired by Ayesha, Nebula tricked Groot to free her, while Taserface carries out the mutiny against Yondu and executes his loyalists with the help of Nebula, who leaves to kill her sister as revenge for being installed with cybernetic and robotic body parts by their father Thanos. While giving Quill, Gamora and Drax a tout of his planet, Ego explains that he is one of the primordial entities called Celestials, and exists in the form of the planet on which they are standing. He assumed a human guise to travel the universe and interact with other species, eventually meeting and falling in love with Quill's mother Meredith. After Meredith's death, Ego paid Yondu to collect the young Quill, but Yondu never delivered the boy, and Ego had been searching for his son ever since. While looking at a statue of Meredith and Ego conceiving Quill built on his planet, Peter stated that people thought she was delusional because she thought Ego was from the stars, but they blamed the tumor for making her delusional. Peter and Ego get into a heated argument of why Ego never returned to see Meredith, to which Ego explained that his form needs to return to the planet regularly and most importantly he could not stand Meredith death. Peter angrily stated that Ego did not suffer as much as he did because he had to actually watched her pass away. Ego grievously stated that, despite him making countless mistakes for eons, Peter is not one of them and he wishes to be able to bond with his son, stating it is what Meredith would've wanted. He teaches Peter to focus on Ego's essence within the planet to harness energy to conjure up a ball, which Ego and Peter used to play a game of fetch, thus resulting in them bonding as father and son. Meanwhile, Drax and Gamora meet with Mantis, Ego's assistant which he raised and began questioning her about why she is with Ego and Ego himself. Nebula arrives on Ego's planet and attempts to kill Gamora, who survives and defeats her sister via a blaster gun, however, she is reaching to an uneasy alliance point, and the two are exploring the planet. Gamora and Nebula are discovering thousands of skeleton remains hidden inside the caves of Ego's planet, and feeling that Ego is hiding a secret from them. Conflict with the Guardians of the Galaxy True Colors Revealed ]] Ego once again bonds over his love for earthly music, especially those which were Meredith's favorites, with his son. Ego then explain to Peter that why both are immortal beings and have a purpose to fulfill. Ego reveals to Quill that in his travels to thousands of worlds, his discoveries were utterly disappointing. After which he hypnotized Peter into helping Ego. He stated that he conjured up seedlings, which he planted upon thousands of planets he had visited, and that they were capable of terraforming them into new extensions of himself. He called this plan The Expansion. The problem with this plan is the seedlings could only be activated by the power of a second Celestial. To that end, he impregnated hundreds of women and hired Yondu to collect the children; they all failed to inherit the Celestial power, so Ego killed them in a supposed painless way. This went on for a long time, until he found Quill, whom he was proud of because he is the first offspring of his to inherit the Celestial power. Quill is reigning some of his senses due to the bond he has for his friends but Ego tried pulling him back in which didn't work very well when he asked about his mother. Ego then reveals that he deliberately caused Meredith's death by planting tumor into her brain himself, because he was genuinely starting to fall in love with her and almost came close to living with her forever, thus almost abandoning his Expansion plan. Thus Ego's plans with Peter becomes flawed when the revelation helped Peter come back to his full senses and shoot Ego repeatedly with his Quad Blasters. Ego reformed himself into Peter's role model David Hasselhoff in an attempt to convince him further, but regardless, Ego attacked Peter. Then Ego begins to draw power from Quill, so as to activate the seedlings, which begin to terraform every world. Battle on Ego's Planet Mantis then warns Drax, Gamora, and Nebula of Ego's plan just as Rocket, Yondu, Groot, and Kraglin arrive. The reunited Guardians reach the core of the planet, where Ego's brain is housed, and fight the Sovereign's arriving drones as well as Ego himself. Rocket makes a bomb out of the stolen Anulax Batteries that Groot proceeds to plant in Ego's brain, while Mantis used her power to cause Ego to sleep. The Guardians of the Galaxy fought the Soverign's drones until all of them were destroyed. They enjoyed a brief moment of victory before one of the falling debris struck Mantis, reawakening a furious Ego. Ego easily subdued all of the Guardians with his power and restarted his Expansion Plan, while furiously demanded that Quill be on his side, since them being gods, they are the only thing that matter. With Yondu's encouragement, Quill discovers his Celestial power and battles Ego to allow the other Guardians to escape and for Groot to finally plane the bomb on Ego's brain. Through the battle, Star-Lord and Ego battled on an equal basis, until Quill gains the upper hand. Ego senses the bomb on his brain and pleads to Peter that if he lets Ego die, he will lose his "godhood". Peter Quill accepted this, much to Ego's horror. The bomb explodes and destroys Ego's brain, while Peter Quill grievously watches his father's avatar disintegrate into sand right in front of him. Without Ego's essence, his planet begins to break down in a string of massive explosions, ending his reign to conquer the galaxy and killing him for good. Personality When Ego met with the women he impregnated from different planets, such as Meredith Quill, he came off as an otherworldly traveller who only wishes to learn more about other species. However, he later describes himself as "the sea", solidifying Ego's belief that he is the only thing that matters in the universe, at least in his perspective, that is. Being a Celestial, Ego has been predominant in the galaxy for longer than most other civilizations. This gives him a superior god complex since having witnessed countless species adapt and evolve from nothing, Ego does not consider anyone to have reached his standard of species perfection except for his own race which he has described as godlike and considers expanding his own power by transforming the galaxy into extensions of himself and his progeny as the only meaning of his eternal life. Ego's innate desire was to find life but when he found it he considered it to be disappointing compared to himself and other Celestials. After this he came to a realization that he was not to walk among that life but he found a new purpose which was using The Expansion to spread across the universe and become the sole life-form in existence. To that end, Ego is an emotionally cold, ruthless and manipulative being. Upon meeting with the Guardians of the Galaxy and his son, Peter Quill, he presented himself as a cocky albeit wise father, sharing Quill's sense of humour and love of pop culture references to lull him into a false sense of security and eventually unlock his Celestial abilities. However, his belief of universal cleansing was too powerful to hide completely as Yondu Udonta un-fondly remembers Ego as a "jackass" when he was hired by him. He cares very little about his progeny, having abducted billions of his own children from their homes and families then murdering them when they failed to show any powers. However, he did say he killed them in at least non-painful ways. Ego strongly believes that things like friends, family or any emotional connection whatsoever is tripe compared to his end goal of Expansion and own godlike capabilities. He would cover his true nature with a by acting welcoming, friendly, and even humble, such as calling his planet no smaller than Earth's moon and stating himself as a god with a "little g", stating he did not believe himself to be the true "God". Despite his egocentricity, insanity and ruthless belief of universal cleansing, Ego genuinely fell in love with Earthling, Meredith Quill. He went to visit her three times until it got in the way of his plans to transform the universe, so he reluctantly put a tumor within her brain to kill her though he still loved her even twenty-six years after her death. Ego had a degree of fondness for Quill because he was a Celestial like him. He wanted to rule the Galaxy with Quill by his side and later implored him to stop resisting him as he didn't wish to fight. If Quill hadn't shown any Celestial abilities, however, Ego would have likely killed him along with the rest of his children. Powers and Abilities Powers Celestial Physiology: Ego is a Celestial, a primordial race of humanoid god-like beings with incredible supernatural powers. He has displayed some of his abilities. *'Immortality': Ego, like his race, is immortal and ancient. While giving Star-Lord, Gamora and Drax a tour of his planet, he stated that he was millions of years old. He can only be truly killed if his true form, his brain, is destroyed. *'Molecular Manipulation': Ego is able to manipulate matter to a molecular level thanks to his Celestial powers. While giving Star-Lord, Drax and Gamora a tour of his planet, he stated that it took him millions of years to master this ability. During the battle with his son, he created various melee weapons out of matter and even created a humanoid giant of himself. James Gunn explains Ego’s powers in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 **'Planetary Form': Ego was able to use his molecular manipulation to create a shell around himself which he later evolved into a planet. He can manipulate the planet on a molecular level. His brain is stored in the center of his planet's core. **'Seedlings Creation': Ego is able to create alien seedlings in order to terraform the worlds across the universe into his own extensions. When activated, these seedlings begin to terraform the planet into extensions of Ego's power and consciousness. *'Energy Manipulation': Ego, like other Celestials, can manipulate energy. He once projected energy beams from his fingers that are able to unlock handcuffs. He even taught his son, Peter Quill, how to manipulate energy. **'Energy Tentacles': He is able to create massive energy tentacles to combat and restrain Peter Quill's allies. **'Energy Blasts': He fired a few energy blasts from his planet which were powerful enough to destroy all of the Sovereign spaceships attacking The Guardians of the Galaxy. **'Energy Form': He can also mold the energy to create a humanoid form for himself. *'Superhuman Strength': As a Celestial, Ego's physical strength is at immense superhuman levels. It is also said by the Collector that these beings have such immense strength, that they can allegedly wield the Infinity Stones. *'Superhuman Durability': In addition to his powerful strength, Ego also has superhuman durability which makes him almost impervious to physical attacks. His Avatars are also superhumanly durable. He was able to withstand his son's Celestial powers and attacks. *'Hypnosis Inducement': Ego has the ability to hypnotize beings including children into activating his seedlings. He does this with a touch to the person's forehead. However, if extremely angered, like Star-Lord was about Ego killing his mom, they can resist this power and snap out of its effects. *'Biological Manipulation': Ego has also shown to be able to manipulate biological matter. **'Tumor Inducement': Ego created a tumor inside Meredith Quill's genes in order to kill her. **'Avatar Creation': In order to interact with the intelligent lifeforms that populates the universe, Ego created for himself an humanoid avatar who reflected his idea of a biological humanoid being. The body is provided with a digestive system, pain receptors and a reproductive system, as Ego explained to Drax that he "does indeed have a penis". ***'Reconstitution': The body can reconstitute itself when damaged, and rebuild from the ground when completely destroyed. When Star-Lord repeatedly shot Ego after hearing his confession, Ego's avatar began repairing itself almost immediately. ***'Shape-Shifting': Ego's feature can also be heavily altered, as he showed to his son Peter Quill when transforming himself into David Hasselhoff. *'Flight: ' When battling Quill, he has revealed his ability to fly in the air. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence': Ego is a highly intelligent being, to the point of being so smart so he can even outsmart the Guardians into being friends with him. He stated that millions of years of learning has made him wiser and much more smarter. *'Master Tactician: '''Ego is able to deal with situations of danger or conflict as he uses his incredible intelligence to handle those situations. *'Master Strategist: In order to meet with the Guardians, Ego managed to make a move that would cause them to meet him by aiding them to defeat the drones. *'Combatant: '''As a Celestial, Ego is a fierce warrior nearly from birth. He manages to fight and defeat his enemies easily because of his powers and planetary form. *'Resources: Ego has also amassed vast amounts of Units and other resources, due to having been able to generously compensate Yondu and his Ravagers to deliver his children to him. It is also possible that he used his powers to generate the Units as well. Relationships Family *Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Son and Attempted Victim *Thousands of Unnamed Offspring † - Children and Victims Allies *Meredith Quill † - Former Lover and Victim *Thousands of Unnamed Former Lovers Enemies *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri - Former Employee turned Enemy *Guardians of the Galaxy **Yondu Udonta † - Former Employee turned Enemy **Gamora **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot - Killer **Mantis - Former Ward turned Enemy **Nebula *Sovereign **Ayesha Trivia *In the comics, Ego was a planet given sentience by the Stranger, who settled into conquering other worlds early during his existence, and coming into conflict against Thor and the Nova Corps. *In the comics, Peter Quill's father was J'Son of Spartax, the Emperor of the Spartoi Empire. *Ego is the first Celestial of the Marvel Cinematic Universe to appear alive in present day time. *While Ego was on Earth, he drove an orange and teal convertible. The same colors would later be used by Peter for the Milano. *Ego is the first movie main antagonist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe who has blood ties with the main protagonist of the movie he appeared in (he is the father of Peter Quill). *Ego was first mentioned in Guardians of the Galaxy, making him the first movie main antagonist to be mentioned before his debut. *Ego seems to be a fan of the music band , calling them "one of Earth's best musicians". Behind the Scenes *Following the release of the first Guardians of the Galaxy film, only four people knew the identity of Peter Quill's father: James Gunn, Kevin Feige, Michael Rooker and Sean Gunn. James Gunn also confirmed that Jason of Spartax was not intended to be Peter Quill's father as in the comics.James Gunn Dishes On Star-Lord's Dad And THANOS' Role In GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2 *James Gunn himself, at the San Diego Comic Con on July 23, 2016, revealed that Ego was Peter Quill's father.James Gunn on Facebook * owned the cinematic rights to Ego the Living Planet, and Marvel Studios, in order to use him in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, traded his right in order to change the powers of , who was later used in .Ryan Reynolds And Paul Wernick Talk ‘Deadpool’ Sequel And The Surprising Link To ‘Guardians 2’ Gunn was unaware that Marvel did not own the character, and was very lucky to have the deal work out: "When I first pitched Ego as Quill's father, I THOUGHT we owned the character. After I had worked out a very elaborate story with Ego the Living Planet as a very important part of the Marvel cosmic universe, I learned that we actually didn't own the character. I had no back up plan, and it would be nearly impossible to just drop another character in. Thank God Fox came to us and wanted to make a trade."James Gunn on Facebook, 14 November 2016 **Coincidentally, both "Ego the Living Planet" and "Negasonic Teenage Warhead" are names of songs by the band . * was offered to portray the character before Kurt Russell, but he turned it down for movie.Matthew McConaughey On Choosing THE DARK TOWER Over GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 References External Links * * * Category:Locations Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Locations Category:Celestials Category:Planets Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Groot